His American Cousin
by rankamateur
Summary: Agent Hamilton is sent to DC to work on a case with Lee and Amanda.


His American Cousin  
  
by rankamateur  
  
Scarecrow and Mrs. King Belong to Warner Brother and to Shoot The Moon Enterprises Ltd.  
  
AU - Agent Hamilton is sent to DC to work with Lee and Amanda.  
  
This was written in response to a challange on the PAX SaMK Forum. Unfortunately, I misremembered the exact terms - so this doesn't quite qualify.  
  
Late Third Season  
  
Thanks again to Erin for her ideas and her error trapping - but don't blame her if there are some left - I changed a few things.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lee Stetson tapped lightly on the door of Billy Melrose's office. His Section Chief looked up at the sound, smiled and motioned Lee in.  
  
"Morning Billy, Mrs. Marston said you wanted to see me."  
  
"Right. I wanted to brief you on this new case. It's a pretty volatile situation and very hush-hush."  
  
"OK. What's going on?"  
  
"It seems that British Intelligence has got wind of a deal in the works to sell - auction off - actually is closer to the facts, a small amount of weapons grade uranium. There are interested parties from India and Pakistan. Seems each country has elements within their respective governments that want to be the first with a nuclear weapon. We've checked with every installation capable of producing U-235. At first every one of them could account for all of their fissionable material. *But*, as of yesterday, Lawrence Lighthall Laboratory has detected a loss. It's not a lot but enough to make a couple of fair size devices. The lab is located in the suburbs of Baltimore, so it seems logical that you should find the thieves in this area."  
  
"That's serious all right. One side or the other having a nuclear capability, even a small one, could destabilize the whole region. If it's "our" uranium that's being stolen and sold, how did the Brits get the jump on this?"  
  
"Well," Billy shrugged, "that area of the world was a part of their Empire up until '48. So, they have interests there - connections there, you know... Oh, I've already alerted everyone in this department to start checking with their snitches and report anything they come up with to you," Billy continued. "We've got to find out who stole the material, where they have it and when they plan on turning it over to the highest bidder. You'll be working with a British agent on this. His name's Nigel Hamilton. By the way, he's a friend of Emily Farnsworth."  
  
"Well, any friend of Emily's is a friend of mine," Lee responded with a smile. "Where is this Hamilton?"  
  
"He's waiting for you upstairs in the Q-bureau. Duffy is with him. Good luck."  
  
"Thanks, Billy. Talk to you later."  
  
Lee headed for the closet elevator. On the ride up to the Georgetown foyer, he thought about this English agent. Actually about his name...Hamilton...his mother's maiden name. Suddenly there was a tight feeling in his chest and wave of sadness washed over him. Mentally shaking himself he thought, 'this is ridiculous. I'm sure Hamilton is a common name. No way he could be a .... a relative or anything.'  
  
Lee opened the door to the Q-bureau and walked in. He smiled at agent Duffy. "Good morning Frank. Guess you can go back to the bullpen."  
  
"Morning Scarecrow. Thanks. I'll see you later - or sooner if any of my snitches comes up with anything. Goodbye Mr. Hamilton."  
  
"Goodbye Mr. Duffy. Thanks for the escort."  
  
Lee turned his attention to his guest, who was seated at *his* desk. Agent Hamilton had dark hair and eyes and looked to be about Lee's age. He had been concentrating on the document in his hands. Looking up at Lee, he smiled and put the paper in a briefcase, which was on the floor beside him. He stood up and extended his hand.  
  
"Good morning, I'm Nigel Hamilton. Mr. Melrose says we'll be working on this case together."  
  
"Morning," Lee returned, "yes, you and I and my partner, Mrs. King. My partner and my friend," he added.  
  
"Ahh yes, Mrs. King. Emily has told me so much about....about both of you. It's a pleasure."  
  
Just at that moment the door opened and Amanda walked in. She smiled at Lee and then looked at their guest.  
  
"Ahh, Amanda, this is Nigel Hamilton. We'll be working with him on a case, starting, well, starting now. He's a friend of Emily's."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mr. Hamilton......" Amanda began as she extended her hand.  
  
Nigel took her hand, turned it slightly and raised it to his lips. "Mrs. King, the pleasure is all mine, I assure you *and* I have a commission from Emily." With that, he put his arms around Amanda, giving her a hug and, leaning down a bit, he kissed her cheek.  
  
Amanda pulled away, blushing furiously. "Tell ahh, Emily, umm, that I said thank you - I mean hello...I..." She trailed off, very much nonplused by the whole thing.  
  
Lee shot a glare at Nigel. If looks could kill, Nigel's funeral would have been the next day.  
  
Noting Lee's deadly glare, Nigel began, "Look old boy, that was *for* and *from* Emily. I'm just her errand boy in this. Please, don't shoot the messenger!"  
  
"OK, you've delivered the message. Now, can we get down to business?"  
  
His soft tone belied the expression on his face, which was angry? - jealous? Nigel thought he saw both  
those emotions and maybe a few others before Lee slipped back into his professional, agent mode. No emotions at all.  
  
"Why don't you fill us in on what you have from your sources in England," Lee suggested.  
  
"Very well."  
  
As Nigel began his recitation, Lee observed him coolly. Who did this guy think he was anyway - walking  
in here and hugging and kissing Amanda like that. He would have to have a word with Emily at the first opportunity. He wondered if Amanda found Nigel attractive. He was tall, about Lee's height, although thinner and not as well muscled. 'The guy really needs to work out, ' Lee thought. Nigel had dark brown hair and eyes. His eyes were about the same color as Amanda's; but not really like hers, not so deep and beautiful and.... 'Stop it, Stetson - work, remember? Funny,' Lee thought, 'Hamilton and he's tall, thin, dark hair and eyes - kind of like - no. This is silly. Just because he's English and his name is Hamilton and he has the same general build and coloring as my mother......it's just a coincidence - period.'  
  
Nigel had finished his briefing. Looking from Lee to Amanda and back, he asked Lee, "Where do you suggest we start?"  
  
Lee hoped fervently that Amanda had been paying close attention, because he hadn't heard a word Nigel said.  
  
"Well," Lee began hesitantly, "I think we'll start by looking up a source of mine - name's Auggie Swan.  
Let's go."  
  
As they reached the foot of the stairs, Lee turned to Nigel. "Why don't you go on down to the bullpen  
and check with Billy. Maybe some of our people have been able to come up with some information from their snitches."  
  
"If we're working on this case together, shouldn't I go along with you and Amanda and see what your Mr. Swan has to say?"  
  
"No, *my* Mr. Swan is very skittish. Now, he knows me and he knows Amanda but if he sees you, he's liable run or at least refuse to talk. Besides," Lee finished evenly, "the three of us won't fit in my car. So - we'll meet back here in - oh, say two hours? Then we can do lunch, old boy."  
Lee grinned broadly as he reached for Amanda's hand and led her towards the front door.  
  
As they walked towards Lee's car, Amanda started to ask him why he was dumping Nigel, instead of working with him, but thought better of it. 'He'll tell me when he's ready,' she decided.  
  
"Amanda."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I ahh, I kind of missed part of what Nigel said back there - about the leads that British Intelligence had developed. Do you recall what he said?"  
  
Amanda nodded. 'I knew he wasn't listening.' "Well, they don't have all that much but their sources did come up with the fact that a very shady, and shadowy, weapons dealer who's only known by the codename of Cronus, had been in touch with some people in the governments of both India and Pakistan. He promised weapons grade uranium to the highest bidder. Enough to get the winner started in the nuclear weapons game. Pretty scary stuff."  
  
"You're right. I've heard of this Cronus. He's smart, ruthless, and he's killed a few people who either got in his way or tried to cross him. You know that the Lawrence Lighthall Lab has been hit and they are missing some U-235?"  
  
"Well, yes, I noticed the memo on your desk. I guess Mr. Melrose had it sent up to the Q-bureau before I got in."  
  
"Yeah, Billy had already briefed me in his office. Actually, I didn't notice that memo. You filed it?"  
  
"Yup, while you were listening to Mr. Hamilton's briefing."  
  
"Ahh, yeah."  
----------------------------  
Finding Auggie turned out to be a bit more difficult than usual. He wasn't at his auto repair shop. None of the mechanics had any idea where he was. Lee called one or two numbers where Auggie generally could be reached, but no luck. Lee wondered if Auggie *did* know something and was avoiding him. Courage was not exactly Auggies strong suit and Cronus was a killer. Lee had a thought. "Let's check out the mud wrestling bar."  
  
"What," Amanda looked at him somewhat incredulously. "Why would he be there?"  
  
"I don't know that he *is* there, but I think it's worth checking it out. He knows something. I can just feel it!"  
  
"OK," Amanda said dubiously. "Let's go."  
-----------------------------  
Auggie was at the bar - hiding out in the back office. Lee had little trouble convincing the new owner that he really needed to talk to Auggie.  
  
"All right Auggie, what do you know about Cronus and the stolen uranium?"  
  
Lee's look and tone told Auggie that small talk and evasions would do no good. He might as well come clean and tell Lee and Amanda everything he knew.  
-------------------------  
Nigel was not happy. He had looked forward to working with Amanda - well, and of course with Lee too. But Emily had spoken so highly of her....... he already felt as though he knew her and her innate ability to get to the heart of a matter and help solve a case. But, being only a visitor, he could do nothing except go along with Lee's plan and wait for them to return to The Agency.  
'Lee's an odd chap,' Nigel thought. 'So Amanda is his partner *and* friend - but he looks and acts as though he bloody well owns her! She is very lovely. Reminds me of - someone - someone I've seen - somewhere...' The name was just out of reach. Before it could be articulated, it drifted away - like a puff of smoke in the breeze.  
-----------------------------------  
The phone on Francine's desk rang. "Good morning, IFF," she said cheerily.  
  
"Francine, it's Lee. Is Nigel Hamilton around?"  
  
"Yes, he's sitting in Billy's office. And, judging by the look on his face, he isn't a happy camper."  
  
"Get him for me, will you please?"  
  
"Sure, hang on."  
  
"Hamilton here." Clearly, Nigel was annoyed. "Where are you Stetson? What's going on?"  
  
"We finally found my source. He's got some really hot information. Ask Billy for an Agency car and meet us at the old Bixby Hotel as soon as possible. Francine can give you directions."  
  
"Very well. I should be there within the half hour."  
  
"I drive a silver Corvette. We're parked on the other side of the street and about a half block from the front of the hotel. We'll watch for you."  
------------------------  
Nigel spotted the Corvette and pulled his drab brown Agency vehicle in the space behind Lee's car. The three agents, well, two agents and one apprentice, stood in the doorway of the building across from the Bixby, while Lee filled Nigel in on what Auggie had told him.  
  
"It seems Cronus asked Auggie to act as his middle man - move into the hotel, " he nodded in the general direction of the Bixby, "and meet with the bidders. Then Auggie was to call him with the amounts and then let the "winner" know when and where to pick up the uranium."  
  
"So is your friend Mr. Swan going to make an appearance here?"  
  
"No. Nigel, he is *not* my friend. He is my *snitch*. Auggie is scared to death of this guy. He told Cronus that he had a previous commitment that he couldn't get out of in time to help. And then he went into hiding. Amanda and I found him because we knew where to look. Anyway, from what Auggie said, Cronus is registered under the name of Dobbs and his buyers, or his bidders, are supposed to show up this afternoon and make their offers."  
  
"What's the plan old boy?"  
  
Lee looked at Nigel with a very annoyed expression. 'If he calls me "old boy" one more time...'  
"OK. You and I will walk up to the desk and ask for Mr. Dobbs' room number and see if the clerk knows if he's in. Amanda, you just kind of hang out in the lobby. If "Dobbs" *is* in his room, I'll give you a high sign - ahh, I'll nod my head and then you go back to the car and call for backup. Ask them to send a Geiger counter too. We can check and see if he actually has the stuff with him - which I doubt. Oh, and Amanda, after you call in - wait in the car."  
  
"Of course," Amanda responded sweetly 'What *else* would I do!'  
  
They crossed the street, Lee and Nigel a few paces ahead of Amanda, and entered the hotel. The two men made there way directly to the front desk while Amanda waited near the front door. In a moment Lee turned toward her and nodded his head almost imperceptibly. She turned, left the hotel and went back across the street to the car. After she had finished talking to Billy and arranging for the back up, she got out of the car and stood, watching the hotel.  
  
Lee and Nigel took the rickety elevator to the third floor.  
  
"I think it's down this way, " Lee indicated the hall to their left.  
  
They found room 315 and knocked on the door.  
  
The man inside room 315 was startled by the sound of a knock at his door. 'It's too early,' he thought. 'The first bidder isn't due for over a hour and the second one not for another hour after that. If that damn Swan has gone to the authorities....I'll kill him!' Cronus, aka Dobbs, was a thickset man with hooded eyes and heavy eyebrows. He was not the least bit athletic but, at the moment, the only means of escape for him was out the window and down the fire escape.  
  
Lee knocked on the door several more times before he and Nigel, in a cooperative effort, kicked in the door and entered the apartment. Lee went in first and then Nigel. They advanced slowly in agent mode - first one and then the other, moving forward, checking the closet, then the bathroom and, finally, the bedroom. The window was wide open and no there was no sign of Cronus.  
  
Amanda saw a man crawl out of a third floor window and begin to climb, laboriously, down the fire escape. As soon as the traffic permitted, she darted across the street and into the alley beside the hotel. Frantically looking around for something - anything that could be used as a weapon, she spotted an old piece of two by four. It was somewhat deteriorated from laying out in all kinds of weather, but it would have to do. She crouched by the side of a dumpster and waited, what seemed an eternity, for the man to finish descending.  
As his feet hit the pavement, the board hit his head and he hit the ground, out like a light.  
  
Looking skyward and then closing her eyes, Amanda silently asked, 'Please, let this be the bad guy!'  
Amanda stood there, trembling with exertion - exhaustion - exhilaration. She wasn't sure. Looking up she saw Lee looking down into the alley, first at Cronus and then at her. He smiled broadly and signaled his approval.  
In a few minutes Lee came running around the side of the building. Looking down at Amanda and noting her trembling hands, he asked softly, "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes," she answered, her voice barely audible.  
  
Lee put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.  
  
At that moment Nigel came running into the alley. Looking first at the fallen felon and then at Amanda and Lee. He shook his head and smiled. "Amanda, I say, you are - amazing!"  
  
Amanda smiled weakly and put her arm around Lee's waist.  
  
Just then car pulled into the alley.  
  
"Ahh, our back up," Lee smiled.  
----------------------------------  
Lee was sitting at his desk in the Q-bureau, deep in thought, about the case, about Nigel and about Amanda.  
The phone on Lee's desk rang, jolting him out of his reverie.  
  
"Stetson here."  
  
"Lee, it's Emily"  
  
"Emily, how nice to hear from you. How are you?"  
  
"Fine, thank you. How is your case going?  
  
"It's all wrapped up. Your friend Nigel will be on his way home tomorrow."  
  
"How did the two of you get on?" Emily asked hopefully.  
  
"Oh, well, he's OK, I guess. But I'd rather have been working with you."  
  
"I see. He paid too much attention to Amanda, did he?"  
  
"Well, he....er....I....ah..."  
  
"Lee my boy I understand. I'm sorry. I was hoping you two would hit it off, get to know each other, become friends."  
  
"There wasn't enough time for socializing, Emily. Maybe next time he's in the States........"  
  
"Lee, there is something I think you should know. Something I hoped the two of you would discover for yourselves." Emily hesitated for a moment and then continued. "Did your Uncle Robert ever mention your Uncle Nigel?"  
  
"No," Lee responded thoughtfully, "not that I remember. Wait a minute - Uncle Nigel? Do you mean..."  
  
"Yes, Nigel's father was your uncle, your mother's brother. This is the younger Nigel, your cousin."  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Amanda's influence was readily apparent. "I had no idea. The Colonel never mentioned *any* relatives from my mother's side of the family."  
  
"Well, there are a few." She paused. "Lee, I've never told you this before. I was afraid it might bring back memories that would be very painful for you. But.....I knew your parents. I met them when your father was stationed in London - when he was courting your mother. And I met Jenny's family too, including her brother Nigel once, when he was home on leave."  
  
"I had no idea you......"  
  
"I think you should talk to Nigel. He is a kind of connection to your mother, albeit a tenuous one at best. But maybe getting to know him might give you a sense of family. At least someone to exchange cards with at Christmas and on birthdays, " she laughed.  
  
"Yeah, maybe so. Thanks Emily. I will call him and talk with him. You take care of yourself and maybe you can come to DC for a little vacation. Amanda and I would love to show you any of the sights you may have missed on other trips."  
  
"Thank you, Lee. I would love to see the two of you. We'll see what can be arranged. Good bye for now."  
  
"Bye, Emily."  
  
Lee hung up but quickly picked up the phone again, dialing slowly and then waiting for an answer.  
"Yes, would you connect me with room 705? Thanks. Hello, Nigel. It's Lee. I think we should talk."  
---------------------------------  
TAG  
  
It was 6:30 and Lee was standing at the hotel bar, waiting for - his cousin. He looked up and saw Nigel coming towards him, walking slowly. 'Looks like he's as nervous as I am about this. Silly. Two grown men and acting like a couple of school kids.'  
  
Lee extended his hand. "Nigel, ahh, so how's it going? All packed and ready for your flight home?"  
  
"No, actually, I'm not finished. But, I think I am ready to go home."  
  
"Emily called me this afternoon."  
  
"She called me too. I'm glad you asked me to meet you here, away from your office. Since we're related, I would like us to be friends, you know."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Do you remember my mother?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I'm a year younger than you and I sometimes have trouble remembering my own mother. My father was in the military. He was posted in India when I came along. I was born in India and spent the first eight years of my life there. By the time we got back to England, well, the tragedy with your parents was over. My mother was sick when we got back and she died within a few weeks of our arrival. Then it was off to another posting. I did see the world - without having to join the Navy," he said wryly.  
  
"I'm so sorry. We seem to have a lot in common. Both of us losing our mothers. Both being dragged from  
one military base to another. Your Father - ahh - Uncle Nigel?"  
  
"Gone. Two years ago. Heart attack."  
  
"Sorry. Are you married?"  
  
"No. Never seemed like a good idea in this business."  
  
"A girl friend?"  
  
"Many and none," Nigel responded uncomfortably.  
  
"I hear you," Lee nodded knowingly. He'd certainly been down that road himself.  
  
"You know, I finally realized who Amanda, ahh, your Mrs. King, reminds me of - old photos I've seen of *your* mother."  
  
"You're right. There is a resemblance."  
  
"Perhaps one of the reasons you are so attracted to her", Nigel speculated. "Maybe one of the reasons why I was so smitten with her. No wonder we got off to such a bad start," he laughed. "When I was a boy, in India, I spent hours looking at old family pictures. I always thought Aunt Jen, your mother, was quite smashing. Actually, I thought my mother and your mother were two of the loveliest creatures in the world..." His voice trailed off. "Apparently the only thing we *seemed* to have in common, our feelings for Amanda, was the thing that kept us from finding out that we did have something else in common - family."  
  
"I guess you're right about that." Lee studied his shoe tops. Were his feelings for Amanda so obvious? Both Emily and Nigel seemed to think so.  
"And you're right about..... Umm, Amanda is very special and very important to me..."  
  
"Important to you? I say, old boy, you give every impression of being absolutely balmy about her! I'll tell you what. If I don't get an invitation to the wedding in a fairly short period of time - then I'm coming back to DC and giving you a run for your money!"  
  
"Now wait a minute.....," Lee started, then stopped and smiled. "We'll see what happens Nigel. If it doesn't work out - I'll let you know and you can take a shot at winning Amanda. That way we'd keep her in the family."  
  
"Agreed," Nigel said offering his hand, "let's shake on it. But why wouldn't work out? My word, if she looked at me just once, the way she looks at you, well, I'd never go home."  
  
"Really?" was all Lee could think to say.  
  
Nigel nodded at his American cousin, wondering briefly how a top intelligence operative could be so....so dense.  
  
Both men looked around the room as if searching for some bit of wisdom that might be written on the walls of the bar. Finally, they looked back at each other.  
  
"Lee, I really must get back to my room and finish packing and get some rest. Early flight, you know."  
  
"Right. It's been....interesting. I am glad that we got to meet. I hope to see more of you - either you come back to DC or maybe I'll get to London."  
  
They shook hands and then, by some unspoken consent, embraced each other in one of those slightly self-conscious, but thoroughly manly bear-hugs.  
  
"I'll get your address from Emily and send you a Christmas card, dear boy!"  
  
"I'll look forward to it. Send some pictures of the family," he called after Nigel's retreating figure.  
  
Lee finished his drink and stood there for minute. Then he looked at his watch and smiled. He'd be picking Amanda up in about twenty minutes. Boy, did he have something to tell her!  
  
The End  
----------------------------------------------  
Postscript  
In case you were worried - they found the U-235 during a commercial break. It was in a lead-lined container, hidden in the trunk of Cronus' car. 


End file.
